


"Lord what fools these mortals be..."

by notjustmom



Series: Towel Day 2017 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Missing Scene, no excuse for this silliness, tsot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: "A common mistake that people make when trying to design something completely foolproof is to underestimate the ingenuity of complete fools.” - Douglas Adams





	"Lord what fools these mortals be..."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from A Midsummer Night's Dream, Act 3, scene 2, by William Shakespeare

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Of course I did, John. I am not deaf, merely foolish."

"Foolish? I never took you for a fool."

"I have been. I thought if I pushed you enough, made you think I was unlovable, I wouldn't -"

"Wouldn't what?"

"I thought it a foolproof plan, but in the end I only succeeding in fooling myself."

John closed his eyes and tried to pull the single thread that would unwind the tangle in his thoughts. "So."

"Yes."

"You're in love with me."

"Correct."

"...and I'm in love with you."

"So you say."

"Problem?"

"Problem is, you are supposed to be marrying someone else in exactly three minutes."

"Ah. That."

"Yes."

"I propose -"

"Isn't that what got you into this mess in the first place?"

"Fine. I suggest we dash off a note and make a break for it through that door, to the car I had hired for after the reception, or if you were amenable, for a last minute reprieve?"

Sherlock blinked then mumbled under his breath, "You're smarter than you look."

"No shit, Sherlock." 

End scene.


End file.
